disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
For Whom the Bulls Toil
For Whom the Bulls Toil is a 1953 Goofy short. There are several censored scenes due to supposed stereotyping of Mexicans, which include a telephone call between two Mexicans, when a Mexican looks at Goofy and watches in amazement as he tries to shoo away a bull, when the Mexican farmers shout "Ole!", etc. Synopsis The short begins when a large crowd is sitting in a huge stadium. A blimp with the letters XLNT flies over the stadium. A matador is shown and a bull comes running out of the stables. The matador waves his cape and the bull charges over to it. Meanwhile, Goofy is seen driving down a rural gravel road. He stops to see that there is a bull, which he mistakes for a cow, sitting in his path. Goofy gets out and tries to shoo "Bossy" away, but the bull won't budge. A Mexican looks at Goofy and watches in amazement. Goofy takes out his red handkerchief and the bull starts running like mad. The Mexican farmers shout "Ole!" Goofy then manages to get going and drives into town. When he arrives, the Mexicans all greet him and dress him up as a matador. Goofy, feeling special, then walks out into the middle of the stadium. A sheet of paper that shows Goofy's picture and says that he is the matador falls down on the ground by Goofy and he sees it. "Fighter of the bull? Me? OH NOOOOO!" he shouts, and then runs into the bull's stable by mistake. Lighting a match, he sees the bull, runs out, and screams. Goofy tries at all odds to escape the bull. For example, he climbs into the crowd, but they throw him back into the bullring. Goofy climbs onto a pull, but gets tangled onto the bull's horn and the bull swings him around. By now, poor Goofy has had enough and hops into his car and tries to drive away, but the strings on his suit are still tangled. His car gets ahead of him and he is pulled back into the stadium, colliding with the bull so hard that it actually pushes the entire stadium to the right. We then see that the bull was knocked unconscious and Goofy is showered with sombreros. At the end, Goofy is driving home with his sombrero souvenirs and he comes upon a bull (or so he thinks). He sneaks behind it and quickly drives off. This bull, however, is actually a cow. Trivia * In real bullfighting, the matador actually sticks a sword in the bull, eventually ending up killing it. This is never shown in the cartoon. * The bull charges at Goofy because of his red handkerchief. Real bulls do not react violently to the red color of the matador's cape, but rather to the movement of the cape. Nevertheless, it is still a common misconception that bulls are driven mad by the color red. Characters *Goofy (voiced by Pinto Colvig) Video releases VHS * Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Here's Goofy! Laserdisc * Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Here's Donald! / Here's Goofy! DVD * Walt Disney Treasures: The Complete Goofy Gallery 54205.jpg 54206.jpg 54207.jpg 54208.jpg 54209.jpg 54210.jpg 54211.jpg 54212.jpg 54213.jpg 54214.jpg Goofbull11.jpg Tumblr n2t8aop5NO1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n2t8nacdA51r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n2t8lv3ylC1r3jmn6o1 1280.png vlcsnap-2014-06-21-00h06m59s243.png vlcsnap-2014-06-21-00h18m03s214.png Tumblr_n9nkpafstO1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_n9nku4WUL61r3jmn6o3_1280.png Tumblr_n9nkxfGuDN1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr nubhybnt6R1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr nubi0fmw3E1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr nvgzr6Aihc1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpeg External Links *For Whom The Bulls Toil at SuperCartoons.net * For Whom The Bulls Toil at B99.TV * Encyclopedia of Disney Animated Shorts - For Whom the Bulls Toil Category:Animated shorts Category:Goofy shorts Category:1953 shorts Category:Featured shorts